Undisclosed desire
by Dorian Windslasher
Summary: Buffy tracks down Willow, still heartbroken after Oz's departure and finds her at a very unexpected place. The night and more importantly, it's aftermath, leads to changes in their relationship and wackyness ensues. Set during season 4, no specific place.


A/n: The fic really started out smutty in my head and then I figured I might as well try to expand it by making it funny. Whether is or not is for you, my dear reader(s) to see.

Disclaimer: I own few things and the Buffy-verse sadly isn't among them.

* * *

The rougher parts of Sunnydale were quiet as the steps of Buffy's trainers echoed off the brick walls.

There hadn't been any vampires around, they knew better to prowl near the Bronze these days.

Well, not all of them, vampires were stupid just as often as folk in general.

The reason she was here was not vampire-related however, she was not looking for the evil dead, but a friend of hers.

Ever since Oz had left, about a week ago, Willow had not been her usual cheery self. A few days ago, they had found her drunk and she had been out several nights in a row, refusing to tell her where she had gone.

Buffy, though worried, had not wanted to pry. But looking at a card that had fallen out of her friend's jean pocket surely didn't count, did it?

The card had given her the name of a club, which she was currently right outside. She had never visited it and she had not much wanted to either.

But if Willow was in there, she needed to know.

The guard outside gave her an odd look when she walked past him, but he made no effort to ask her for ID or to stop her.

Strange… Not that she had been let past, that was pretty much what she had expected for anyone coming here. It did not look like the place where they cared - especially not when it came to girls.

The look he had given her was the reason of why was perplexed. He had looked surprised. Did he know her and wonder why she went to this bar of all others?

She took a few more steps, looked around and then it was all suddenly obvious.

It was a bar, true. Right in front of her was a counter, with several high chairs in front of it. To the right, there was an open space with tables and then, a stage with a silver pole at the middle.

A strip bar.

What on earth would Willow be doing here?

'Please god tell me she's not working here,' she thought to herself.

But she wasn't. Buffy only needed to walk a few metres further to spot her friend in a chair, her back to the room, with a busty, topless woman dancing right in front of her.

Now, had it been Xander doing this, she would have understood the logic of the decision… But Xander was a guy. Willow was a girl… and that was a girl giving her a lap dance…

'Why hadn't Willow told her about this part of herself?' she thought, feeling hurt.

Then the thought 'Why her, why not me?' hit her.

God, she was jealous. She was actually jealous of that skanky cheap stripper grinding up against her best friend.

She was not unaware of her attraction to her best friend, not really. She had pushed it away, as it had been very inconvenient, especially towards someone so dear and who on top of it all seemed straight, but she had always known.

And there Willow Rosenberg was, in a strip club, with some random girl grinding herself against her.

Pangs of jealousy went through Buffy's body and settled in her stomach, where it left a lingering burning sensation

She was going to have her say in this too, she thought. In a few moments, she had formulated a rough plan of what she was going to do. She was going to go there and seduce her friend.

Obviously, that was easier said (or thought) than done. She needed something- Ah yes.

She turned around and went to the bar.

'I'd like- um-' She'd never had alcohol, except for that one incident with the beer. Giles had bottles of whisky at his place, that would probably work. He drank it, so how bad could it be? 'Whisky please.'

'How much?' asked the barkeeper.

'Two shots,' she said firmly, then added uncertainly. 'How big is a shot glass?'

'Two, four or six centilitres'

'Oh - two of the biggest, then.'

The shots were poured and Buffy downed the first immediately, gagging slightly.

Her throat and stomach burned. How her watcher could drink the crap was beyond her understanding.

'Yikes, that's strong,' she murmured, downing the other with even more difficulty.

Hoping they'd kick in soon, the slayer moved towards where Willow was seated. The stripper had left, but Willow was still sitting with her back to her… Good.

She didn't plan to tell her friend who she was - right away.

Slowly, she moved over to the chair, her head buzzing slightly from the alcohol to which she had no tolerance to speak of.

Willow was wearing a leather jacket and a black tank top underneath.

Hey, that was her leather jacket!

She would've been mad, had it not looked so damn good on her.

Buffy took a deep breath, then ran her hands along Willow's cheek and over her eyes.

'Want another dance, beautiful?' she whispered in a low voice she hoped was seductive and not too similar to her own.

'Don't have any more money,' mumbled Willow. There was a slight slur to her voice, Buffy noted. She was probably drunk again.

'This one's on me, honey. Let's go somewhere more private.'

To seal the deal, she leant in a pressed a soft, slightly moist kiss against Willow's throat. She was a bit creeped out by how much she reminded herself of Spike, though.

'I want- I wanna see you,' the witch protested as Buffy led her towards the private rooms.

'Can't have everything, pet,' she whispered in her ear, biting it softly before returning to the task at hand. What surprised and bothered her was how easy it felt, slipping into this role, taking control.

Maybe it was a slayer thing, control, power. She did not want Willow to know it was her, though. Not yet, she wasn't ready for that. As she didn't quite trust her curious friend to keep her eyes shut, Buffy bound the scarf she had worn around her eyes.

Once she had gotten Willow inside, drawn the floor-length curtains, it struck her that she had no idea how one was supposed to do a lap dance.

'C-can't I see you?

'No,' said Buffy, smiling. 'I'm not hideous, I promise.'

She kneeled in front of her and grabbed both her hands, guiding them to her face.

'You don't sound hideous and you- you feel nice.'

'Thank you,' the Slayer whispered, close to the red head's ear now. An audible exhale made her grin confidently. Strengthened by this confirmation of all she had suspected, Buffy removed her own jacket from her friend and tossed it aside, running her hands along those soft little arms.

She repeated the movement as she pondered her next move. Tempting though it was, she couldn't just grope Willow… That wouldn't work - or would it? Probably not. She'd have to tread slowly, act her part.

Trembling with excitement, she started moving up against her friends body in the rhythm of the background music.

She danced for a few minutes and when she had run out of moves, her entire body felt hot and tingly.

'What do you want me to do to you?' Buffy whispered huskily into Willow's ear.

'I-' she whimpered as the slayer purposefully slid her hand up her side.

'Yes?' She froze in inch below Willow's breast, making her say the words.

'T-touch me.'

Buffy wanted to say something confident and clever, maybe something Spike would've said, but she was far too eager to comply and slipped a hand inside Willow's shirt.

For a moment her fingers closed upon a silver cross the witch had been wearing as a necklace and then she brushed the black lacy bra aside cupped a small breast, it's nipple hard against the palm of her hand.

Willow tilted her head back, opened her mouth and let out a delicious mewling sound that made Buffy's toes curl.

Dear god, that was hot…

Wanting more- more beautiful noises, to keep the witch's little mouth shaped in that 'O', she pushed her hand down into Willow's knickers.

It was a peculiar experience, getting her best friend off, very different from all those times she had done it to herself.

Mostly, she liked to take her times, except for those Hungry and Horny sessions that sometimes followed a night of slayage where she tended to be rough and quick.

With Willow she could be nothing but gentle, studying every change of expression on her face, memorizing every sigh and whimper until finally, she shuddered and went limp.

And just like that, the magic was broken and Buffy fled.

She got about half a block away from the scene of the crime before she realised she could not go.

Willow was still inside and outside, there were vampires and other unpleasant creatures from whom Buffy had to protect her.

So she lurked in an alley until the witch started walking home and followed her discreetly.

For a moment, she played with the thought of walking up to Willow, bold as brass and tell her she had been out slaying. It'd simplify the 'What the hell are you doing outside at night' speech she was preparing in her head…

Or she could sneak up on her, shove her up a tree.. Kiss her and touch her until she made those pleading whimpers as she neared- No!

Buffy shook her head to regain focus. She'd let it all rest for now, go to bed and confront her friend in the morning. Yes - that was the wisest choice.

Quietly, she remained unseen and when they were a hundred yards from their dorm rooms, she sneaked around and was safely pretending to be asleep when Willow.

For a moment, she could hear the brushing of clothes against skin as her friend undressed (a wave of arousal swept over her at this point and she had to fight not to crack a lid open and watch) and then got into her pyjamas.

Willow fell asleep quickly, whereas Buffy lay awake for fifteen minutes and suffered before heading off for some relaxing time to take care of herself.

Sated when she returned from the hot water, she fell asleep soon after her head touched the pillow.

* * *

She got up to the blaring of her alarm clock the following morning without too much trouble. Slayers did not need as much sleep as other people. Well, she didn't, anyways.

Willow was less enthusiastic about the getting up part of the morning and had to be shaken roughly for several moments before getting up.

'What?' she complained, looking at Buffy with blurry eyes.

'It's morning and class starts in forty minutes, get up.'

Willow groaned (the sound sent shivers down slayers' spine), pushed the covers aside and grumpily went to the shower.

Buffy went to the kitchens and had coffee and sandwiches ready for her friend who was just pulling a sweater over her head when she entered the room.

Usually, Willow liked to sit in the middle of the classroom, but today she opted for a seat at the far back corner and Buffy followed, not really caring.

After thirty minutes the slayer felt a weight on her shoulder and saw that Willow had fallen asleep against it. For a moment, she considered waking her up, but decided against it.

The witch looked positively adorable and she smelled really good - probably that strawberry shampoo she liked.

Keeping a careful eye on the evil bitch monster of death, so that Willow wouldn't be caught, Buffy carefully took notes.

She knew that if she didn't, she'd have a distraught friend at the end of class.

As Professor Walsh started summarizing the lecture with that tangible note of finality in her voice, the slayer gave her friend a soft poke in the ribs.

Willow jerked awake immediately, looking around in confusion before finally giving Buffy a guilty look.

'Sorry,' she whispered, cheeks growing red. 'What did I miss?'

'Nothing, I took notes.'

'Why didn't you wake me?'

'Looked like you needed the nap.'

'Then why did you wake me this morning?'

Buffy pondered the logic of that statement for a moment as their classmates got out of their seats and began to file out, before leaning over to Willow and whispering in her ear.

'You weren't cuddling me then, were you?'

It took about two seconds and an odd look from Willow for her to realise that she had just been flirting - with her best friend. Oh god, that just wasn't good…

Nor was pretending to be a stripper and getting touchy-feely the other night, upon reflection… It made things so much more confusing.

Her crush on Willow had always been manageable, being best friends gave her enough of an excuse to hug and cuddle, which was enough contact for her to go on. Of course, she always longed for more.

Now, having seen her friend so vulnerable and beautiful, she had trouble thinking of anything else.

Willow stifled a yawn with her hand, which brought Buffy's mind back to what she had told herself needed to be said about wandering around Sunnydale alone and drunk after dark.

'Y'know, I need to talk to you…'

Willow agreed, looking puzzled (and in her confusion, completely adorable) and they walked upstairs to their shared room.

'I know you were out last night,' Buffy said, grabbing Willow's hands in her own.

'Yeah, I'm-'

'And this is Sunnydale, you know, big with the evil dead and all that, so walking around alone at night and drunk like that usually leads to badness!

'S-sorry.'

Softly, Buffy embraced her friend, her entire body tingling at the closeness.

'S'alright, I don't want an apology. I just want you to take care of yourself, I don't know what I'd do if you got hurt…'

'Um, Buff… There's something I think I should tell you - but you gotta promise not to freak.'

She pulled back from the hug and moved back on the bed until they were a few feet apart.

Hazel eyes found emerald ones for a moment and Buffy realised that the girl in front of her looked terrified.

'I think I'm uh- kinda gay?' She spoke the last part of the sentence as though she was almost asking for a second opinion.

Buffy smiled gently at her friend. Had she not known already, it probably would have freaked her out a little bit. But, considering the previous night and how she really didn't have any preference herself, she didn't mind. Wanting her friend to know it really was okay, that it didn't make her uncomfortable, she hugged her tight again. (That said hug made her a bit too comfortable was something she tried not to think of.)

'How long have you known?'

'You remember my vampire doppelganger?'

'Oh yeah,' grinned Buffy. She most certainly did. The mental picture of Willow in that tight leather corset had provided her with masturbatory aid good enough for several months.

'Sorta opened my eyes, but I haven't really-' She stopped mid-sentence and sighed.

'So, it's okay?'

'Of course, Will. Um- while we're on this confessiony track, I might as well-'

She took a deep breath.

'You're gay?' exploded Willow, eyes wide in surprise.

'No-no, not gay, I like boys too.'

'Oh, uh, when did you realise?'

'Same time as you,' replied Buffy with a wink, enjoying the witches shocked expression for a moment before adding 'Just kidding, about a year before that, although, I gotta say, that outfit was nice.'

She considered adding how it made her think of an entirely new use of the wooden stake, but didn't.

No point in scaring Willow away, there'd been enough surprises for one day already.

'That's - uh - nice and I- you- you were checking me out?

'Maybe, a little - But it's like guys, they do that in the showers all the time, don't they?'

Far from being comforted by this, Willow looked aghast.

'I really didn't want or need to know that!'

She took a deep breath then smiled wryly.

'So, I looked hot, huh?'

'Smokin' hot'

They shared a grin.

* * *

When their next class arrived in the afternoon, things seemed normal to the both of them, but something in their relationship had been irrevocably altered.

Before the revelation, Buffy had been sure that her crush was pointless, but now there was a small sliver of hope out there, even if it was small.

Once the classes had ended, they went their separate ways to study for a few hours, agreeing to rendezvous in the dorm room later for a girl's night with movies and pizza.

Blankets had been put strategically at the foot of the bed, cushions propped up, drinks put in the fridge and the movie was already in the VCR.

The only thing they had to do now was to get the pizza, but before either of them had time to even reach for the phone it started ringing.

Buffy picked it up.

'What's up?'

'Oh- uh, hello Buffy, it's Giles.'

'Giles,' the slayer whined. 'If there's an apocalypse, tell them they'll have to wait, we're having a movie night.'

'I'm terribly sorry that your sacred duty prevents you from watching a movie and eating popcorn, Buffy,' replied her watcher in a tone of voice that clearly showed he was smiling on the other side of the line.

'Spike found a nest of vampires, five or six of them in one of the crypts at the cemetery. I thought we'd best head out in force.'

'Okay. Wait a sec- Spike told you- willingly- about a crypt full of vampires?'

'Well, he said he had information and I paid him a bit for it. It could still be a trap, so we'll be careful. Xander's already on his way so do hurry up.'

Complaining about all the evil in the world, a list where Giles and his interrupting ended up with a winning spot, the two girls got their jackets and marched over to his place.

When they arrived, Giles stood leaned up against the counter with a large axe over his shoulder and Xander was still pondering his options over by the weapon's chest.

'Alright,' she said quickly, assuming control of the situation. 'Sharp objects all around - let's go.'

The cemetery, one of the many in Sunnydale, was at the edge of the town limits and rather small.

Slowly, they approached the crypt which Giles directed them towards, breaths held and weapons gripped tightly.

It was odd, Buffy thought, how all the crypts in Sunnydale seemed to look so much alike.

'Right,' said Xander, cracking his knuckles. 'It's time to kick ass and chew bubble gum.'

Perplexed, Buffy reached into her jacket pocket, grabbed a pack of gums and threw it his way.

'No, no!' His loud voice caused a 'Did you hear that?' from inside the crypt.

'What did I do?'

'Never mind - you ruined everything,' he hissed in a low voice, holding his broadsword at the ready as footsteps were heard from inside the crypt.

Buffy took point, as always, and kicked in the door with impressive might, sending it crashing straight into one of the vampires on the other side.

'Wakey wakey,' she called and tossed a three litre can of petrol into the crypt along with a burning torch.

With a hissing sound followed by an explosion, the flammable liquid lit the entire crypt up.

They waited around the door to the crypt in a semi-circle, a yard or so apart and within moments, the vampires came rushing out.

The first one to get out was covered in a flames and dusted before any of them had the time to dispatch him.

The second was so focused on escaping the flames the he rushed straight into Buffy's stake.

Three more followed, untouched by the flames and more concentrated on the threat ahead. One went straight for Buffy, sending the two of them rolling in the grass.

Another pounced at Giles and the last backhanded Willow across the face, sending her across the grass.

Buffy ducked a haymaker from her vampire and rammed the stake into it's chest, pushing it's dusting body aside to help Willow.

Thinking it had an easy meal, the vampire lunged at the witch, but landed headfirst in the dirt as she rolled to the side.

Even busy with the slayage, Buffy couldn't help but to smile. Clever girl, her Willow. She knew better than to let the vampire grab her. Lunging forwards while her enemy was still disoriented, the slayer plunged the stake through the dirty t-shirt, the skin and past the ribs, straight into the unbeating heart.

'Thanks,' mumbled Willow, accepting the hand offered her.

'You okay?' asked Buffy, tracing her hand over the red mark at her friend's cheek.

'I'm fine - turns out head butting his hand was a bad idea.'

For a moment, Buffy absentmindedly reached out and brushed the palm of her hand against the red mark on the cheek. She'd have to get some ice or it'd swell up…

Then, sensing Giles and Xander approaching behind her and Willow staring oddly at her she let the hand fall.

'Does it hurt?'

'S'ok.'

'We should- Uh- Giles, We're gonna go home and get some ice for her cheek.'

Her watcher agreed readily, took the axe Willow hadn't had an opportunity to use, and walked away with Xander.

Their walk back to the dormitories was uneventful and consisted mainly of Buffy casting Willow worried glances. The red-head has assured her that she felt okay and that there wasn't any concussion, but still.

She'd feel a whole lot better when they got inside and she could lay her down on the bed where she then could ravage her- _take care _of her.

Maybe it would be good if she undressed her, just to make sure there weren't any serious damage. _Shit. _She shook her head like a wet dog, trying to rid herself of the onslaught of very pleasant mental images.

'Hungry?' asked Willow suddenly, bringing Buffy out of her reverie.

'Uh- yeah, starved actually.'

'So Faith wasn't wrong with her H&H theory, huh?'

Buffy blushed as she remembered how her fellow slayer had declared that slaying made her hungry and horny. Even more so because, though she had denied the second part, it was all true.

The slayer was human, true, but there was also a primal force beneath that right now was demanding attention.

'Just hungry, honest,' she said. It wasn't exactly a lie, she was hungry. Even if it was both for Willow and pizza and the defintion of "eating" varied.

She pushed it aside, focusing on the other H for the time being.

'How 'bout we get that pizza and veg in front of the tv?'

They quickly agreed and the pizza arrived twenty minutes later.

'Since we're in share-mode tonight,' said Willow carefully over a slice of pizza. 'Did you and Faith ever-?'

'What? Did we ever-? Oh- No, no, no- and loads of no!'

'Oh,' the red-head pouted. 'I owe Xander ten dollars, then.'

'You bet that I had slept with Faith!?'

'Um,' Willow blushed furiously. 'Maybe?'

'Why would I ever do that?' She stared right back into the incredulous look she was given.

'Oh come on- there was some obvious sexual tension going on there.'

'No there wasn't! That was me hating her guts!'

Willow looked uncertain for a moment, then grinned and Buffy couldn't help but to respond. She looked so cute.

'I did see you check her out once when she wore those tight leather pants,' Willow insisted.

'Yeah - okay- maybe I did, once.'

The red-head dropped the topic and Buffy moved closer, moving the ice away from Willow's cheek to observe it closer. It looked a lot better already.

'You'll have a bruise, but it's nothing a little bit of make-up won't cover.'

She knew that her friend very rarely wore any make-up at all, but walking around with an ugly mark on her cheek wasn't really particularly appealing or discreet.

Having tried to keep the slayer part of her identity out of her life in general for so long, covering up the strange injuries one attains through battling demons and vampires was a skill she had inevitably picked up along the way.

They started the movie up a little while later but Buffy barely remembered any of it.

* * *

When she woke the next morning, the TV was still on. She hadn't opened her eyes yet, but could tell from the annoying buzzing sound. Besides that, she felt very comfortable where she lay, head leaned back against a soft pillow and a warm, rather heavy, blanket spread out over her. A particularly well-smelling blanket. Odd.

Slowly, she cracked an eye open and immediately spotted something that most certainly was not her blanket.

She blinked and looked closer. There was a head on her chest (attached to a body, thankfully) with it's red hair spread out across her shoulders, tickling her slightly every time it move.

Whenever she exhaled, the warm air went down her cleavage, making her skin prickle and heat up.

She shifted uncomfortably, but that only made her predicament worse as Willow snuggled closer into her human pillow, mumbled a few nonsense words and then leaned her cheek against the upper swell of Buffy's breasts.

Now, her breathing was directed slightly to the side, every exhale caressing the skin as it went down her top, past the utter lack of a bra to finally brush against her nipple.

Buffy closed her eyes again, her eyes rolling back.

This really wasn't good…It felt right in all the wrong ways. She had to move - somewhere - anywhere. Every single breath from her friend sent a tingle down her tummy and further south.

Carefully, she slipped out of the bed, putting a replacement pillow under Willow's head and slipped into the shower.

Buffy had never understood the purpose of a cold shower. Well, in a literal sense, obviously, but if one felt hot and bothered, why would they cool down in the shower when one could tend to the problem right there in a much more pleasant manner?

Twenty minutes later, she exited the showers, relaxed and content.

Willow was still on the bed and Buffy desperately wished she hadn't left. Could she get away with laying down next to her again?

She kept pondering it as she got dressed. The witch hadn't noticed her leaving, so why not? Worth a shot.

Grabbing a blanket on the way, Buffy lay down next to Willow and draped the warm cloth over the both of them.

For a moment Buffy lay there, her back to Willow, inching closer until they were in contact.

This was as far as she would push it, she told herself. It was good; warm and comfortable. It felt like home.

Willow made a sudden sound of content, moved closer and wrapped her arms around Buffy. Then she froze suddenly and rolled away.

'Wha's goin' on?'

'Huh?' improvised Buffy, faking sleepiness.

'We must've fallen asleep.'

'Uh- yeah.'

'Did- did you sleep well?' asked Willow. She looked nervous, Buffy thought. Why would she, though? Two friends falling asleep next to each other wasn't that odd.

'Like a log, you kept me warm.'

'Yeah, that was nice - of me- with the warming. I'm - I'll get some breakfast.'

She walked out the door, came back a few seconds later to collect the wallet that she had forgotten and then left again.

Buffy did not know what to make of her friends behavior. They had fallen asleep next to each other before and usually ended up cuddling. Even when Xander had been around, she had been the preferred snuggle buddy.

Was it, by any chance, because of their earlier revelations?

Willow took her time to return, but when she did, with steaming cups of mocha, she looked a lot calmer.

Buffy hadn't had time to visit her mom at home for a while, what with the slaying and the even greater evil that was homework, but had planned a visit.

Since it was Friday, a day that meant no classes for Buffy and a single one before lunch for Willow, they had decided to head over after lunch

The both of them, having had breakfast involving even more caffeine, had sat down to study so that they could take the rest of the weekend off without feeling too guilty.

Xander was coming and Buffy planned to give Giles a call later to see if he wanted to join them as well.

* * *

When they arrived at revello drive, Joyce was in the kitchen with Dawn, enjoying a cup of coffee while her youngest daughter went on about her day at school.

They exchanged greetings, before Buffy took Willow upstairs.

Partially because she wanted to check her room, just to make sure her mom hadn't turned it into a gym in her absence, but also because she needed to talk to her friend, who had been uncharacteristically quiet.

Buffy closed to door behind the both of them gently, looking back to find Willow grabbing a bag of sage from on top of her sock drawer.

She took a whiff at it and sighed in content.

'You really shouldn't leave that stuff lying around, if one of Dawn's friends found it they might think it's something else.'

The witch blushed furiously at the comment, leaving Buffy far too curious not to prod.

'What did you do, Will?

'Uh- I might have bought something else than sage - once!'

'And what did you do with it?'

'I didn't realise what it was until I burnt it all for the spell. Next thing I know, I wake up and I've eaten a whole loaf of bread and half a jar of peanut butter.'

'I thought you listened when they told us about the evils of drugs at school, Will,' quipped Buffy, grinning.

The red-head didn't reply and the following silence sobered them both up.

'I think we need to talk,' said Buffy quietly. Willow took a look of feigned surprise and an accusatory tone.

'Are you breaking up with me?'

Try as she might, Buffy really couldn't remain serious after that statement and they both ended up on the bed, clutching at each other as they cried with the laughter of the mounting hilarity.

It wasn't until they were starting to calm down that Buffy realized just how close they were, two inches apart at the most and a pair of bright green eyes staring back at hers.

They both sat almost perfectly still in that position, looking at each other, both inching closer very slowly.

Gently, their lips touched and Buffy let out a breath she did not realize she had been holding. The kissing started out slowly, but very quickly grew more heated as the both of them released all their pent up feelings.

'Hey guys, mom's wondering if you want-' Dawn froze up in the doorframe, watching the scene before her with widened eyes.

Her sister and Willow had, a second before, been busy making out and by the looks of Buffy's hand, which had just been snatched out from inside the red-head's shirt, there had been some groping going on.

For a moment, they all simply stared at each-other and then, Dawn turned around and ran away before the witch or the slayer could stop her.

'I think she went to her room,' said Willow awkwardly, pointedly avoiding the other girl's eyes.

Buffy put both her hands on Willow's cheeks, gently forcing her to look back at her. It was one of those times when you had to decide whether you were going to fold or call. There was a lot at stake (pun intended), but the slayer decided that it was time to go for it.

'I don't regret it,' she whispered softly, bringing their lips into soft contact again. 'Except the being caught by my little sister part, that sucked.'

Willow giggled as she was kissed again and moved her body closer to Buffy's when the slayer's hands strayed to play with her hair.

'Buffy,' said Willow softly, as the kissing once more began to escalate. 'The door's open and- uh- I think I should talk to Dawn.'

It's probably for the better, Buffy thought to herself. More than half of the conversations with her immature brat of a sister tended to end up with them shouting at each other and considering the topic, shouting would be preferable to avoid.

She stayed outside, leaned up against the wall outside her little sister's room as the witch went inside for a chat. With her enhanced hearing, she'd be able to hear everything anyway.

'Hi Dawnie,' said Willow as she, after knocking, disappeared into the room.

'Buffy, could you come downstairs for a minute?'

The slayer closed her eyes and swore under her breath.

On the other side of the wall, the conversation had just started getting to the point.

Apparently, the witch was just as unsure as she was on the whole matter and Dawn didn't seem to mind the girl on girl part as much as the part where her sister was getting groped.

Still grumbling, she went down to the kitchen where her mother was taking a circular steaming form out of the oven.

'Hi there, sweetie. Where's Willow?'

'Upstairs talking to Dawn - why?'

'I've made pie,' Joyce stated matter-of-factly. 'You know how she loves pie.'

'Oh- I'll go get her.'

She did and they all got seated around the counter that served as the kitchen table, enjoying pie while Joyce was oblivious to the fact that Buffy was eating left-handed due to the fact that her right was being held by Willow under the table.

Once they pie had been finished off, Dawn went up to her room to do some homework, leaving Buffy and Willow to summarize their stay at college in painful detail.

It wasn't that the slayer hadn't missed her mother a great deal, she had, but she rather badly wanted to drag her friend somewhere quiet and alone and continue their earlier exchange.

Willow, however, was overjoyed as she described the different courses, the library and their dorm room.

Oddly enough, Buffy was beginning to find the witches dorky side rather sexy. Once she felt she had been brought sufficiently up-to-date on their studies and the slaying, Joyce left to get some shopping done in preparation of the evening, which left the two girls alone.

While what Buffy really, really wanted was to bring Willow back up to her room and do all sorts of things to her, that didn't seem very appropriate with her little sister in the room on the other side of those darn thin walls.

They ended up in the sofa, instead, both trying to focus on the tv, while they kept stealing glances at each other.

Watching TV turned into cuddling and cuddling eventually turned into kissing until a loud gagging sound from the doorway interrupted them.

'What, Dawn?' Buffy inquired sharply after moving her lips away from Willow's earlobe.

'Could you be any less discreet?'

'Could you be please be less annoying?' Buffy shot back, sitting up to glare at her sister.

Outside, they heard Joyce banging the door of her car shut and the slayer sighed at the sound.

'Let's go for a walk,' said Buffy, giving Willow her best puppy-eyes.

It worked just as efficiently as she had hoped and a few minutes later, the both of them had found themselves strolling along the edge of the forest beyond the park.

As Buffy had hoped, the moment they were out of sight from the public, Willow pushed her up against a tree and started kissing her again, her hands far more adventurous now that there was nobody anywhere near.

A part of Buffy, the slayer part, which was mainly instinct and quite well described by Faith's "Want-take-have" theory wanted to feel the witch's skin, all of it, and to grab her hands and direct them inside her by now moist underwear.

The logical part of her brain, which admittedly was losing foothold as Willow's lips worked on her neck and her hands did wonderful things under shirt, argued that this was not a very proper place for a first time.

'Will, you gotta stop,' she finally sighed, though she couldn't resist keeping the kissing up afterwards.

'Why?'

The witch pushed her bra aside, took a nipple between two fingers and gave it a very light squeeze.

'Because of- Oh…' another twist of Willow's fingers. 'Because of - badness.'

'Bad? Really?'

She replaced the fingers with lips, tongue and - oh dear- teeth.

'Our first time - it shouldn't be here.'

Willow grinned at Buffy as she kissed her, slightly drunk with the confidence of having the slayer completely at her mercy.

'It won't be ours, just yours,' she said, smirking. Then she descended the other girl's stomach, yanked the pants down and got to work without any further protests from above.

* * *

'Oh god,' Buffy moaned many minutes later as she lay slumped against the trunk of a tree, a grinning Willow next to her, leaned up against her shoulder so that their hair bled together.

At the end of the red-heads ministrations, Buff's knees had buckled and she had fallen on her ass.

'Oh god,' she repeated. Her entire body was still tingling in the aftershocks. '_Where_ did you learn to do that?'

'I'm computer gal, remember?' She pointed out.

Buffy didn't comment, she was no fan of porn. Besides, she was far too relaxed to care about anything at that point.

'So- What does this mean?'

It was a question Buffy had wanted to ask herself ever since their first kiss. She just couldn't take it if it was only a case of curiosity or a rebound.

A part of her didn't want to and to simply go on, to enjoy as much as possible of whatever thing they had.

'I don't know, Will. I - I really like you and- uh-' Buffy gulped. Fight or flee?

Frankly, she had never been much for the fleeing. It was time.

'I love you, okay? I'm not sure if I'm in love with you, but I think I might be.'

Their cheeks were still in contact and while the slayer did want to look away, she didn't want to move away. She solved the problem by closing her eyes.

'Buff,' Willow finally whispered, her voice feeling like a soft caress. 'Would it make us like - girlfriends - if I said I sorta love you too?'

'Well - Do you want us to be?'

'I do,' said the red-head, angling her head in the slayer's shoulder so that her lips found skin.

'You're killing me,' Buffy sighed, though she moved her head to the side to give the witch freer access.

'But in a good way.' She let her hand descend the slayer's body.

'In a _very_ good way.'

'Will, what're you doing?' Buffy laughed. Surely, she wouldn't. Not again.

'Nothing,' said Willow innocently as she slipped a hand down the front of the slayer's pants.

* * *

When Buffy had recovered from her second orgasm and told a pouting Willow firmly that there wouldn't be a third, they set off to meet Xander.

Apparently, he was working selling some sort of hot dogs in a truck of sorts.

Although that wasn't exactly the dream job, Buffy was happy that he at least had something. She was sincerely glad that she was studying at college because she just couldn't picture herself working at the local fast-food restaurant.

Xander let the both of them into the van, offering Willow the one chair.

Buffy took it instead, her knees still felt weak.

'So, Buffster. Did Spike fall on a stake or something cause you look like Christmas came early.'

Crap. She hadn't realized that she still had a goofy grin on her face from before.

'It's Friday,' she pointed out quickly.

'Right you are,' Xander replied. 'Only got thirty more minutes, then I'm done. Can I offer you two ladies some ice cream?' Both girls smiled until he added.

'It's on you.'

Grumbling about how cheap he was, they both took a chocolate ice cream and paid for it.

'Excuse me.' An elderly man was standing outside and Xander quickly went over to deal with him.

With their friend's attention diverted, Buffy gave her ice cream a long and utterly indecent lick, eyes locked on Willow the entire time, mouthing 'Later,' and causing the witch to blush badly.

The two girls only stayed for another ten minutes, not wanting to get their friend fired for being distracted by them.

They had only gotten a few yards when Willow froze on the spot.

'Is it okay if I tell him?' The question took Buffy by surprise.

'I suppose,' she mumbled uncertainly. 'Do you gotta?'

'He's my best friend.'

'Hey, I'm standing right here!'

'One of my best friends,' Willow corrected herself.

'And don't you forget it,' the slayer said smugly. 'I'll wait here.'

It didn't take Willow long to break the news and five minutes later, they were walking back again.

'How did he take it?' Buffy's curiosity got the better off her after two blocks and the question slipped out.

'Some spluttering, but he rallied pretty quick.'

'No wigging?'

'Not really, no. He asked me to invest in a video camera.'

'Did you hit him?'

'No.'

'Can I hit him?'

'_No_!'

'You know, I think I wanna tell Giles.' Buffy said it just as suddenly as the realization hit her. She wasn't the type to hide who she was (except the slayer part) so to "come out" felt like the natural response.

However, she was still worried about the reception they'd receive.

As far as she knew, her mother was a very open-minded person, but she couldn't possibly know what she really felt about it deep down.

That was why Giles felt like the best choice. He was more like a father to her than her biological father and she felt she needed his approval but that if he did react badly, it wouldn't be quite as horrible as if her mother did.

'Giles, really?'

Buffy nodded slowly.

'Xander said he was going to shower- you know to get rid of the smell of the hot dogs so we have time to go right now if you wanna.'

'Oh god, he's going to be all British and clean his glasses, isn't he?'

'Probably say "Oh dear", too,' Willow pointed out, grinning.

* * *

Giles gave them an odd look as he opened the door, which Buffy at first thought was because they were holding hands. Then she realized that she never actually knocked before entering the house.

'Can we come in?' Willow asked after a few moments of silence. The watcher cocked his head to the left. Anybody living in Sunnydale knew better than to answer that question with a "Yes" even if they were all admittedly bathing in sunlight at the moment.

'You are welcome to _try _to walk past the threshold,' he told them curtly and stepped aside. They did so and sat down in his couch.

'What warrants this very polite visit?' asked the watcher, smiling good-naturedly as he got seated opposite them. His gaze lingered a brief moment at the held hands.

'I- uh- We.' Buffy didn't know how to say it and looked to Willow for help, but received none.

'Is everything alright?'

'Yeah, it's great.'

'Would you like a cup of tea?'

'No thanks, that's okay - uh- the reason I wanted to talk is-' She steeled herself. 'I'm bringing somebody home to dinner tonight. Y'know, a significant other someone.'

Giles looked at her, trying to decipher what she was talking about.

'I'm not going to distance myself from you based on who you pick for a boyfriend, Buffy.' He thought a moment, then added. 'Unless it's Spike.'

'It's not Spike and it's not a boyfriend. I'msortadatingWillow.'

'Pardon?'

'We're kinda a couple,' the witch supplied helpfully.

'Oh dear.' Giles gave their held hands another glance, realization mixed with a hefty dose of embarrassment on his features.

'You should know that I have no problem with that,' he told them, reaching inside his pocket for the piece of cloth to wipe his glasses with.

Settling them back on his nose again, he gave both of them a fatherly smile.

'You are two wonderful girls whom I care about a great deal. As long as you are happy, it does not matter much to me who with. As long as it's not Spike.'

* * *

Because they knew that Xander would be arriving at casa de Summers soon, they couldn't spend as much time with Giles as they would have liked to. Buffy invited him to the dinner, but he declined, saying he was meeting an old friend from England.

Buffy's visit to the bathroom when she returned home made her realize that her neck was covered in hickeys. While she hoped her mother would be okay with the fact that she was seeing a girl, she was less certain she'd want to see clear evidence of what they were doing together.

Absentmindedly, the slayer went to her room where Willow and Xander were talking and grabbed a scarf from her bedside table.

'Cute scarf,' said Willow, smiling for a brief moment before her eyes narrowed.

'Hang on. Where've I seen that one before.'

She thought for a moment and Buffy realized, horror-struck, just what she had used it for.

The look on Willow's face a few seconds later let her know that the witch also remember everything too.

Oh crap.


End file.
